It is advantageous to display information derived from measurements made during a surgical procedure graphically, so as to aid those performing the procedure to quickly comprehend the measurements. A number of prior art references address this subject. For example:
US Patent Application 2015/0112149, to Govari et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for displaying information, including receiving measurements, with respect to an invasive probe inside a body of a subject, of probe parameters consisting of a force exerted by the probe on tissue of the subject and temperatures measured by sensors of the probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,986,217 to Boese et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a mapping catheter for determination of data of an area of an organ embodied as a flat surface, especially of the heart. The data is to be presented graphically, with at least one thermosensor essentially aligned in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the mapping catheter.
US Patent Application 2014/0171821, to Govari et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a medical probe that includes an insertion tube having a distal end configured for insertion into a body of a patient. A plurality of temperature sensors are mounted within a conductive cap of the probe, and the disclosure states that the temperature readings of the sensors can be combined and interpolated to give a map of temperature over the area of the probe tip.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.